Teen Titans: The Trigon Paradox
by Qirtz Azmi
Summary: During a battle against the Cult of Trigon, Raven received a mortal wound that helped the summoning process. What was expected to be the Demon Overlord himself, turned out to be his son. And another person from his world. How is it possible for two offspring of Trigon to exist within the same realm?


**AN: I should go on finishing my other fanfics, but I'm waay to impulsive. Teen Titans does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"Titans, GO!"<p>

Yelled a spiky-haired individual wearing a color-scheme tight resembling a stoplight. Of course, anyone who knew Robin would not say such things to his face. Well, his friends on the other hand were the exception.

Speaking of which, the four with him - An alien princess, a cyborg, a green-skinned changeling, and an empath - followed their leaders command.

These five individuals are known throughout Jump City as the "Teen Titans".

But their opponents were something to be feared. Specifically, the thing their opponents worshiped. Trigon.

The Cult of Trigon had gathered at a fort near Jump City, preparing for the summoning of Trigon. It was thanks to Raven, who had ties with the Demon Lord himself, the Titans were able to find the cult.

Upon finding the cult, they were met with opposition. The cult were made out of the most vile and evil practitioners of dark magic who had accepted the "blessings" of the demon overlord. Each mage were formidable on their own. It was going to be a tough fight.

"Dudes! This is crazy! How are we supposed to beat these guys who could shoot lightning out their mouths, fire out their fingers and lazers out their eyes!?"

Beast Boy shouted in his human form. Incidentally, the mages he was fighting with did in fact have the aforementioned powers.

"Focus, Beast Boy! We only need to take down their leader."

Raven responded to Beast Boy's expected panic. She pointed to the man behind the mage vanguards.

The man stood before his fellow cultists on a magic circle, reciting the incantations to summon their lord. His name is Jonny. Not the most intimidating name, but considering that he is the leader of the cult, that would make him a dangerous individual. He wore a hooded robe similar to the other cultists, but had an intricate design that marked him as the leader.

"Raven's right. Titans, execute maneuver **T**ango, **O**scar, **L**ima!"

Robin barked out the order using the phonic codes. The Titans understood the order. They looked at each other and made their move.

It was a code only they could understand as a team - **T**ake **O**ut the **L**eader.

Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged straight towards the mage vanguards to clear the way. Behind him, Cyborg and Starfire support Beast Boy by shooting with their mid-ranged attacks; Cyborg with his Sonic Canon, Starfire with her starbolt.

The mages struggled against the Titan's attack. Beast Boy's charge pressured the mages who is on his way, while the ones trying to support their comrades could not deflect Cyborg and Starfire's combo.

That only left with Raven and Robin.

Making use of their teammates' effort, Raven carried Robin over the conflict and threw him towards the last line of mages. As Robin fell down, he threw his projectiles to the mages and made quick work of them with the ambush. All that was left were Jonny and his group of chanters.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Raven swooped down past Robin and blasted the cultists away with her powers, thus ending the battle.

"It's over."

Raven said as she stood before the cult leader. Behind her, the Titans cheered victorious over a tough battle.

"Boo-Yah! Never doubted for a second!"

"But were you not repeating the words _we are going to die_ several times earlier, friend Cyborg?"

Cyborg could only stutter a few incoherent words to answer Starfire. While the two lowered the guard, Beast Boy could not shake the feeling that something was amiss. He stared at the defeated form of the cult leader.

Jonny, who took the brunt of Raven's attack, was on his hands and knees. It was clear that the battle was lost, but he grinned beneath his hood. It was all coming to along to plan.

"Dear Raven, this was all calculated."

Taking advantage of the moment, Jonny quickly got up and pulled out an athame hidden in his robe and lunged towards Raven. Beast Boy sensed the danger and acted fast, instinctively changing into a cheetah and charging towards Raven. But he was too late.

Jonny slashed across Raven's body. Blood spilled out of her and wet the floor where she stood. Jonny slammed the athame to the ground and the magic circle lit up.

"AHAHHAHA, you Titans had fell for it! Did you think I could not have summoned our lord without her blood? This was all planned from the beginning!"

Jonny let out his planned as the cultists who regained conscious started with the incantations.

"You have lost, Titans. Soon, Trigon will come and the world will be engulfed in darkness!"

A pillar of light shot out from the magic circle, causing a blast wave that blew everyone away.

The Titans watched in fear, the cultists in anticipation.

"Awaken, my lord! Come and show them you..power?"

As the light diminishes, it revealed two figure. None of which was Trigon.

Everyone who were conscious stared at the two individuals. One was a man wearing a blue opened hooded robe, black scarf and sleeveless body tights, and black boots. Beside the man was a girl wearing a blue jacket that was sizes too big for her and, and red and white body suit. She had blue goggles around her neck. What stood out with the girl was that her skin and hair was green. Identical to Beast Boy.

"Where...are we?"

The hooded man said to no one in particular. He looked around his surrounds, but stop suddenly when he saw Raven. The empath was held by Beast Boy, blood still spilling from her body.

"Well, this is a surprise."

The man started walking towards Raven, but Jonny's voice rang loundly.

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHERE IS THE LORD!?"

The man ignored Jonny and kept on walking. Angered, Jonny gathered his magic to one hand and shot it toward the hooded man..only to have it deflected back to him. The hooded man lifted his man and conjured a black circle to deflect the magic. The same black circle similar to Raven's.

The man stood before Raven and Beast Boy. Beast Boy glared at the man, letting out a blood lust for intimidation. But the next few words that the man spoke caught Beast Boy off guard.

"Rest easy, Garfield. I plan to heal her."

The man knelt down and chanted the words;

Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.

His hands were encase in dark energy. He hovered his hands over Raven's body and started his healing. Slowly, the bleeding had stopped and the wound was closed. Raven's life was no more in danger.

The man stood up and turned to the rest of the Titans.

"Now, which one of you could answer my question?"


End file.
